Scorched
by Shawn Raven
Summary: In a faraway kingdom, somewhere in the world of Frozen, lived a prince who possessed an incredible gift...from a terrible curse. His name is Alix, the wielder of fire. A/N: Full summary's inside, chapters are now being updated! Timeline: Takes place three years before the events of Frozen...
1. Summary

**Summary**

_In a faraway kingdom in the world of Frozen, there lived a young prince who possessed and incredible gift with many wonders…or a curse with catastrophic consequences._

_His name is Alix, and he wields the power of fire._

_He and his family have lived for as long as they could with his powers. But when an unexpected accident happens, Alix is ostracized due to his actions and his relationship with his loved siblings is torn apart._

_What's even more unexpected is that tragedy strikes them all in the form of death…_

_The three siblings are forced to cope with it, and much later it's time for Alix to ascend the throne as the new King. But things are not what it seems as the prince is soon forced with more problems such as distrust, anger, unknown crimes, and betrayal…just to name a few._

_Will Alix ever find his place in his home? And will he ever be free of the constraints of fear?_

Main Characters

a) Alix, 22 years old - Voiced by Adam Gontier  
b) Stefan, 20 years old - Voiced by Jared Leto  
c) Aria, 17 years old - Voiced by Avril Lavigne  
d) Viktor, 45 years old - Voiced by Tom Hiddleston  
e) Daryl, 21 years old - Voiced by Billie Joe Armstrong  
f) Tomas, age unknown as he is a creature - Voiced by John C. Reilly

Minor and Supporting Characters

a) King Eriksen and Queen Sia - voiced by Russell Crowe and Helena Bonham Carter respectively  
b) Hugo, Jim, Frank, Daniel and Eddie (Hugo and the gang) - voiced by Adam Levine and the rest of Maroon 5  
c) Heinz – voiced by Colin Farrell  
d) The soothsayer - voiced by Liam Neeson

The rest of the characters...you guys just have to figure out how they sound like. :)

**A/N: This is an original story, and none of the characters from the film will be starring in here. I know it sucks, but I wanna give this story a try and offer a whole lot new perspective on this version of 'Frozen' that I have specifically (will) put a lot of time to construct and suit to the readers taste, hopefully.**

**Also, I've taken the liberty to put certain artists and celebrities to voice out the characters that might seem completely out of the blue and strange. But trust me, it'll work. :)**

**So uh, feel free to leave your reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated**

**But most of all...enjoy!**


	2. Prologue 1: Visions

**A/N: And thus it begins! Once again, My name's Dilshaan Ravendran, aka Shawn Raven, creator and owner of this story Scorched which is of course my very first Frozen fanfic.**

**After watching the movie for like 17 times, I've decided to come up with the idea of creating a similar character like Elsa. Only though, he wields fire, and his powers came from a curse...**

**I've also changed a few character roles in this story, and not all of them are just like the original gang. No spoilers until you read the whole thing!**

**Warning! Story has a much darker theme in it, violence and emotions are portrayed explicitly, and language is vulgar at some points. But humour is aplenty and the traditional Disney theme in all animated films, which has the characters singing their hearts out will be included (though not all will sound all Disney-like).**

**Rated T just to be safe.**

**I do not own Frozen...but a****ny ways, enjoy! **

* * *

Prologue 1: Visions

"It's only nothing"

The figure stopped momentarily to reach out to the environment he was trying to accustom himself into. The forest around him wasn't at all spooky, but it held danger. Not just bandits, not just wolves, and not the below zero degree temperature. But yet it almost felt like the air has gotten heavier, and the darkness around him felt like it was staring back at the figure.

He thought, "C'mon Heinz – he hesitated as he looked around before trudging his next steps carefully– you can do this".

The figure, Heinz, pulled his winter cloak closer and felt his hip for the familiar bump of his sword. With another breath of cold air, he slowly but steadily regained his pace towards his destination.

He didn't know why he was doing this in the first place. After all, he had other responsibilities, which was going back to his family and enjoying cold cider with his brothers and playing guessing games with his little Livi and having a deep make-out session with his wife.

But no, as the king's most trusted messenger/spy, he was given a job which His Majesty himself considered was really important a few days ago.

Heinz snorted to himself, "For the fiftieth time that is".

He remembered what happened a few days ago...

_"Heinz, as my most trusted messenger. I trust you with this important task, as it is –_

_Heinz lip synced without the king noticing, - important to this kingdom and its citizens, as it is to me and my family"_

_But he failed to notice that the king's voice had a tinge of pleading in it, almost like desperation._

_The king gazed momentarily at Heinz's absent-mindedness and sighed. He knew full well that Heinz was used to his job as a spy and a messenger. He was either hardened by his grueling missions or just very ignorant towards royalty, since he has worked for them for nearly fifteen years of his life._

_"Heinz. I know what you're thinking. And please cut that look of yours before I'm forced to hang you for treason"_

_Heinz nearly laughed, but the king's words had venom in them, and so did his eyes, which prompted Heinz to put on a normal look._

_Heinz tried to apologize, "Forgive me Your Majesty. I was just contemplating about having a day-off with my family during the winter solstice._

_The king nodded, "I understand Heinz. Your family means much to you don't they?"_

_Heinz fervently nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty"_

_The king descended the stone steps slowly and stopped in front of Heinz. Heinz squirmed a little bit because the bearded face of the king had – just like always – sent shivers down his spine, as the king had a fearful regal look and a creepy baritone voice_

_He looked at Heinz seriously and raised his eyebrows. "I suppose you would do anything for them?"_

_Heinz replied, "Well, yes Your Majesty. But –_

_The king's voice grew more edgy, "But what?"_

_Heinz was beginning to grow uncomfortable, "Nothing. Your Majesty, it's just that your question threw me off balance"._

_The king moved closer to the man who had a medium build and spiky red hair, and was wearing a fitted vest and loose travelling pants. He never took his eye off the man, as he wanted to make the current issue clear with him, and he wanted it crystal clear. He continued, "So, it seems you don't care about them? Is that it?"_

_Heinz hastily replied, "No, no. It's nothing like that. I love them all more than life itself"._

_The king gave him another faraway look. "Really, then tell me how can you justify that?"_

_Heinz was at a loss for words. The king was toying with him, and he knew it._

_The king continued, "Would you die for them?"_

_Heinz merely stood as still as a statue and he didn't reply to the king's prodding question._

_The king chuckled without humor and he paced around his messenger. "You know, I used to ask myself that very question when my father asked me the same thing, and his father before that, and his father's father, and so on"._

_"When I became king, I took a lot of vows that are meant to be held onto. But some of them are meant to be broken for a reason you know, like the rule where you can't force higher tax demand, or the one about fully dedicating himself to his kingdom"._

_"And yet, I've done it for the good of all. Whether everyone likes or not"_

_The king stopped behind Heinz and took a moment to look at the portraits adorning the high walls of the castle's throne room. Heinz turned to look as well and noticed the king staring intently at one of the portraits. The portrait depicted a stoic-looking, handsome, black-haired man wearing a grey royal doublet and fitted grey pants to match his regal identity. A name was carved onto the golden plaque below the portrait and it spelled out, '_**Xander Halverson of the House of Halverson, 16****th**** King Of Stormstad, Forevermore Etched Onto The Memories Of The People For His Heroism, Bravery, Wisdom, and The Vision For A Better Tomorrow, Deceased.**

_The king muttered to himself, "Forgive me Father. I've not lived up to your expectations"._

_He turned his attention back on Heinz. "I'm not like my father Heinz, fortunately or not for the people and to you of course. I'm not even sure that whatever I've done so far has made any impact on my life, and my subjects._

_"But – the king breathed out – I know what I should do now, for my family..._

_He coughed momentarily, which made Heinz more curious towards the King's health these days. The King had always avoided his servant's inquiries about his health ever since he and the Queen were expecting their first child. During the past 7 months, the King paid equal amounts of attention towards being a ruler and a soon-to-be-father, and it resulted with his health slowly starting to deteriorate, Heinz had noticed._

_The King then said, "Heinz, I have other responsibilities that require my attention. And I'm entrusting you with this information - after my wife and myself – so that hopefully you'll not just help me, but save me instead"._

_Heinz began, "Sir, what are you talking about?"_

_The king replied, "My son...my heir, the one in my wife's womb. He's –_

_The messenger started to have fearful thoughts, "No, it can't be –_

_The King noticed Heinz's face and said, "Not dead. Nothing to worry about that yet, but he's – He tensed before saying the next word, - having this mysterious affliction of some sorts"._

_Heinz knew it. He had heard enough rumors around the castle and the kingdom that the Queen was having complications with bearing the King's first child, and now he himself was confirming it._

_The king continued slowly after briefly rubbing his temples, "It's not hay fever, nor is it smallpox, pneumonia and whatnot. I've tried qualified physicians from the entire province, and also from neighboring states. But none of them...none of them knew what this ailment is that torments my wife and my child". He started to sob, "They keep saying the same thing - There's nothing I can do. It's out of hand; leave it to the Gods above and sorry. Can you believe it?! After all the gold I spent, and the energy wasted, and -_

_Heinz thought, 'Should I go comfort him or ask him more about his wife and kid'?_

_He asked, "Your Majesty. Pardon me, but wouldn't you be displeasing your ancestors by sobbing over something that hasn't bore any fruit yet?"_

_The King, who was about to rant again, stopped his episode and wiped his tears off and said, "Don't remind me. I'm just...at a loss"_

_He whispered to himself, "__**Dumma skit**__"._

_Heinz scratched his head and looked around the throne room. No curious heads popping out of nowhere and no muffled footsteps except for him and the King. He asked the king sternly, "So what do you want me to do about it?"_

_The King snapped back to reality. He replied, "Not you, us"._

_Heinz was genuinely surprised. "But aren't your duties required elsewhere –_

_"He's my son, and she's my wife. I am not going to simply sit here like a fool while waiting for you to bring me bad news"_

_The King hid a smile, "Besides, it's been a while since I've been on an...adventure"._

_'Makes sense', Heinz thought. "So what are we supposed to do?"_

_The King replied nonchalantly, "Nothing much in particular. We just find this person named Hemma Brunnson"_

_'Now this was getting strange', Heinz thought. He stared blankly at the King and asked, "Emma Brunson? We have to seek an English nurse-maid to help the Queen deliver her baby?"_

_The King shook his head. "No. Not a nurse – maid, but a...soothsayer with magical powers"._

_Heinz pondered for a moment before asking again, "An English oracle? No offense, Your Highness, but aren't the English a little bit too advanced for magic?"_

_The King nearly shouted, "He's not English! He's a Swedish native, or so I've been told._

_Heinz stiffened, "Been told? You've heard rumors of this person, and now you expect us to find –_

_"I don't expect us to find him. We have to find this person, and...make sure everything returns to normal"._

_Heinz nearly flinched when the King cut his sentence. He never did that, not to him, not even once. The messenger tried to maintain composure in his words, "Okay, but kindly tell me where I can find this 'soothsayer' of yours?"_

_"The Fell Mountains"_

_The blood in Heinz's veins fell colder than last winter._

_The King continued, "Most of my sources have confirmed it, although none of them have actually seen the soothsayer himself living in that god-forsaken creation of Earth"._

_"And who are those sources?" Heinz asked with a clenched breath._

_The King replied nonchalantly as he stroked a stone pillar. "A few citizens who had their experience"_

_Heinz let out a loud sigh and approached the king, "And you believe them?"_

_The King's calloused fist came down on the pillar suddenly. The pillar resounded a loud bumping noise and the King retorted angrily, "What choice do I have?! I've already tried everything!"_

_Heinz nearly fell back in shock at the King's near hysteric voice. And his face -which looked haggard from all those sleepless nights and the fury in his eyes - looked more frightening under the shadows when he turned to look at Heinz. His breathing came out ragged, "I will not let fate take its course, no matter what. And we will – he jabbed a finger at Heinz's chest – do and complete this mission whether you like it or not"._

_The messenger couldn't say anything back. He knew that every caring father and husband would go to great lengths for his family, and apparently he was wrong about the King being a single-minded douchebag like the rest of the royal sleazes he has met – ahem spied, crippled and betrayed before._

_He choose his next words carefully, "As you wish, Your Highness. But how soon do we leave?"_

_The King seemed satisfied with Heinz's answer and replied, "Tomorrow morning"_

_"Tomorrow? How about –_

_The King cut him, for the second time. "No. The sooner the better"_

_Before Heinz could even think of another retort, "My wife is due in a few more weeks, if not then just one"_

_"What?!"_

_As calmly as possible, the King said, "It's not really confirmed, but the one of the doctors said it is a possibility"._

_Heinz might've been hysteric, but he couldn't keep the panic out of voice, "Do you even know the distance between here to the foot of the mountain, and can you imagine its height?!"_

_The King merely replied, "Do you know?"_

_"No"_

_"Then we're on the same page. See you first thing in the morning"_

_The King walked off into the castle hallways, leaving Heinz dumbstruck._

**A/N: 'Dumma skit' (roughly translated) means 'dumb shit' in Swedish**


	3. Prologue 2: Visions

** A/N: I do not own Frozen. **

* * *

_Prologue 2: Visions_

"Heinz! Why have you stopped?"

"I'm just tired My Lord, can we take five?"

The King, who was clad in simple travelling clothes and a think woolly cloak to keep of the cold, said, "No, we can have that later. Right now we must press on". He continued trudging on the snow and redoubled his grip on his ice pick.

Heinz breathed in as much oxygen as his lungs could take, bended his back, and cracked his knuckles. He took out his wine-skin and drank a little to stop his limbs from shaking.

"What does it take for him to understand the word 'rest'?"

A weary female voice replied, "Don't bother".

Heinz turned to look and saw the Queen making her way towards him. He stole another glance at the King and looked back at the Queen, who looked more tired and stressed than he had originally imagined when she firmly stated that she was coming to the trip so that she could meet the soothsayer that everyone was talking about herself, and just like her husband – wanted to save her child from this 'mysterious disease'.

Despite the obvious dissuasions from the King, and her nursemaids, she kindly responded with swinging a mace and yelling obscenities at those who tried to stop her. As a result, she nearly fainted out of exhaustion and the King, knowing his wife's stubbornness, had to let her come along.

Heinz had doubts earlier after that hilarious episode, but after coming here through horseback, and climbing the mountain without a hitch, albeit the two incidents which involved her nearly falling off a cliff and the King almost being impaled by jagged icy rocks, everything was 'fine'.

He gave the wine-skin to the Queen, and she drank it noisily, which prompted him to grab the wine-skin forcefully from her.

The Queen fixed him and angry glare and said, "Why did you do that?"

Heinz strapped the wine-skin back on his belt, "Wine isn't meant for pregnant ladies. You know that right?"

The Queen wiped her mouth and said, "I do. But you wouldn't know why I needed a lot more than I should".

This time Heinz fixed her with the same look, "Try me".

_What the heck? Since when have I been this angry?_

Heinz noticed the Queen had that I-will-kill-you look, but she sighed instead and went over to the King who was waiting impatiently for them.

He shook his head and followed them, ignoring the million more questions buzzing in his head, he trudged quickly until he was level with the King and Queen's pace.

_Although…ah forget it. He won't say it, she won't explain it, and I'm stuck here being the third wheel._

They navigated in silence, stopping only to make sure they were going at the right direction. Heinz marked every tree they passed by to make sure they weren't going in circles and the King as usual, completely ignored Heinz and had a whispered conversation with the Queen.

The mountain terrain was even harder than Heinz had imagined when the guide they had met earlier on the outskirts of town had described it. Unlike the mountains he had climbed and trekked on before, it was filled with jagged edges and uneven ground, chipped cliffs, plus the large amount of pine trees covering most of the lower to upper parts of the mountain. Once or twice he glanced at something protruding out of the snow, like a frozen hand and a frozen expression of an unlucky traveler he cautiously avoided five seconds ago.

Speaking of that guide who actually had the capability to help them, he recalled the poor sap when the King asked – no, ordered him to be their guide, and he vehemently replied that he wouldn't do it for all the gold in the world. After a few more vain attempts at persuading the guide, the King lost his temper and threatened to execute him most unpleasantly. Shockingly, the guide fell to his knees and begged for the noose.

The Queen, known for her gentle nature – Heinz snorted – was kind enough to ask the guide why he wouldn't do it.

What happened next was saddening…and almost ironic.

The guide described how he lost his son and wife in that accursed mountain. He wouldn't tell how, but he felt so guilty up to the point of contemplating suicide. Hearing this, the King forgot his anger and offered to help the poor man. But the man blatantly refused that and shut his door right at their faces, leaving the Queen worried about the man's fate.

…

_"Poor guy"_, Heinz thought as he marked another tree with his hunting knife.

A pair of eyes was staring at Heinz from a distance. When he looked at them, the feral nature coming out from it made his skin tingle.

Heinz redoubled his pace and made his way to a steep ledge. The loose snow around it convinced him enough that the King and Queen were here. He glanced momentarily behind him, and yes, the wolf was there, grey tail swishing and it's eyes looking at him with curiosity…or maybe hunger.

Without thinking, he trudged and ran quickly to the direction of the King and Queen. He saw them standing over another cliff overlooking the small expanse of flat land.

_Wait a second, mountains don't have flat lands. Much less this one_, Heinz thought when he finally caught up to them. He then saw a ramshackle hut, with the necessities of a few windows and smoke coming out from the chimney.

And it was very far down. _Probably a 75 feet drop if one was to jump_, Heinz thought. But at closer inspection, he saw something interesting.

Heinz pointed out at the far end of the cliff, "There's a slope covered with a lot of snow. And it leads straight down to that hut"

The King took a moment to comprehend the information, and he said, "You're right, as always you bugger". Heinz smiled briefly at the compliment

The Queen said, "Maybe we should rest there and continue on tomorrow".

The King, his eyes on the land, remarked "How does he even build a hut in such a small place like this?"

Heinz, still nervous about the wolf encounter, "Doesn't matter, as long as I can rest my aching limbs".

The Queen nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, let's just –

A howl broke through the silence of the forest, and the King's words. The three of them looked around frantically as the howl echoed. Heinz was the first to exclaim, "That was a wolf howl ".

The King shot back, "As if that's helping! Where is it coming from?"

Then the feeling of being stalked crept slowly into the three of them, the Queen spotted it first and pointed at the cliff they climbed earlier. From there, a lot of yellow eyes, brief glimpses of white fangs, and low growls were focused on them, and they were getting closer.

Heinz drew his sword, "Go to the hut. I'll cover you"

The Queen, who had a clenched face as if she was already experiencing labor, held Heinz's arm and said, "It's too dangerous to be out here Heinz, and you might get hurt by the beasts in this mountain"

Heinz shrugged the Queen's worried look off and said, "Firstly, we don't know how dangerous these things really are. And secondly, it's – he flashed a confident look – worth a try"

Now it was the King's turn to be the worried one, "Heinz, don't be a fool. You're the kingdom's most valuable asset, and my personal messenger and spy, plus you're the only one – What? I'm saying the truth"

Heinz would've laughed when the Queen asked sternly, "Is it really that hard to say it?"

The King bit his lip and inserted his hands into his pockets. He muttered sourly, "You're one of a kind, and I don't want you getting hurt unnecessarily because well – the King almost choked the last words like he was eating bad apples – you're a good friend".

Heinz smiled and raised his sword, "My thanks, Your Majesty. But I insist, stay in the hut until I come back". The pattering of paws on snow sounded louder…and Heinz could nearly smell his fear.

Before the King could continue, Heinz said, "I'll be fine. Just go –

The wolves came up one by one, and they formed a semi-circle in front of the ledge, blocking their way out. The King grimaced and the Queen became even paler when one of the wolves licked its lips hungrily at the sight of the Queen's abdomen.

They started to back off, which prompted that wolf to pounce at the Queen with claws and teeth bared.

Heinz acted quickly and slashed the wolf's face. The wolf fell down on a heap in the snow, blood starting to flow down on its eyes and neck. It stood up groggily and growled at Heinz. Heinz gripped his sword with both of his hands and shouted, "Go!"

The King and Queen took one last glance at Heinz before they slid down the cliff. And when they did, they heard Heinz letting out his battle cry and screamed at the wolves, "Come and get me you mangy furred bastards!"

The wolves responded by barking and growling at him all at once, and they heard a few ringing tones of Heinz's blade slicing through skin and bone.

When they finally reached the bottom of the cliff, they got up and quickly ran to the front door of the hut. The King knocked it promptly and called out, "Hello! Is anyone inside?!"

No response, and the King knocked the door furiously, "Please let us in! We saw the chimney smoke coming out, and we know you're in there". He continued, "My wife and I are pregnant – no I mean I'm pregn – my wife is pregnant, sorry. We need help!"

The Queen pulled his arm and in a hushed tone, said, "Do you hear that?"

The King was about to kick the door open, replied harshly, "What?"

The Queen gestured 'up there'. And the King didn't need a second to understand what she meant. His face grew contorted when he heard…silence, pure and utter silence.

His voice, barely a whisper, "Heinz…

At that moment, the door to the hut opened.


	4. Prologue 3: Visions

**A/N: I had to add in a few parts that would make the whole scene seem plausible in this chapter. Sorry for the sudden update. :(**

**Also, I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Prologue 3: Visions

The deep voice of a man came out of the slightly opened door, "What is it? Have you no manners to properly call out an old man?"

"Our pardons, but we are in dire need of help as you can see", the King breathing came out ragged.

The man came out of the door and inspected them. The first thing the King nearly did was groan at the sight of the man's unsightly clothing. The Queen herself nearly stepped back in alarm because of the man's sudden approach.

He stroked his chin and said, "You're not from around her are you?"

The King spat, "As if it isn't obvious"

The man glanced at the King's sarcasm and said, "I know, I just needed to make sure you weren't"

"What – The King felt like giving him a knuckle sandwich, if it weren't for the Queen stopping him by saying, "We understand – she gave the King a pointed look – and we're sorry for disturbing your sleep".

The old man shrugged, "Meh, I wasn't sleepy at all. I was enjoying the warmth of the fire".

The Queen tried to sound as normal as possible, "Would you mind sharing it with us, just for a while, please?"

"Hmm…whatever, come in", the man replied in a bored tone and went back inside his house.

The King muttered, "I had it" In which the Queen replied, "Of course you did". She walked casually into the hut, and the King followed while mumbling some nonsense.

Inside the hut, several ornaments made out of bone and strange crystals hung from the rotting ceiling. What's even more disturbing was the faded and termite bitten walls had sigils and ancient words engraved or painted on them…roughly. A few objects laid in a mess around the hut, an axe, a wooden staff, some papers with unintelligible drawings and handwritings, and food leftovers on a solitary wooden table beside the window. The fireplace of the hut burned brightly with a welcoming warmth, much to the King and Queen's relief.

The King asked, "Can we sit down?"

The old man went over to the fireplace and rubbed his hands close to the fire, savoring the warmth. He turned his head around and said, "Grizzy here won't eat you, yet"

"Who's Grizzy?" The King asked before suddenly yelping as his foot got stuck in something sharp and furry. He cursed loudly and swung his leg, trying the get it out of 'Grizzy's' mouth, but it only made the bear-rug clamp its jaws in his foot strongly. The King flailed and continued struggling in that manner until he fell down, head first on the damp floor. The old man burst out laughing and the Queen herself was giggling after watching her husband's antics.

"Need a hand?" The old man knelt down and lifted the bear-rug's paw.

"Puns, at this moment?" The king tried to open the bear-rug's jaws with his hands forcefully. He grunted, "Get this thing off me!"

The old man opened the bear's jaw carefully and the King skittered backwards. The Queen still giggled, "Its dead".

He muttered sarcastically, "That's why I screamed"

The man took a candle wick, lit it, and started to light the neatly arranged candles inside the hut, He absently asked, "Could you care for some hot chocolate?"

At the mention of it, the Queen piped in, "Oh yes, thank you sir".

The old man replied, "It's all in a day's work, Queen"

"Please, there is no need to be formal with me – Wait, what did you say?"

The old man got up and wiped his hands with a rag, he went over to his table and picked up an iron kettle and casually stated, "You're the Queen of Stormstad aren't you, and you're its King". He poured the hot chocolate into two cups and gave it to them.

The King shifted uncomfortably on the woolen bear rug covering the floor. "You are mistaken, old man. We are not –

The old man fixed him a piercing glare, "I know it when I see it. That royal voice and fixed posture of yours can't fool me, and of course – his eyes fell on the Queen's hair band – no one has more finely woven hair bands than the Queen herself". The Queen's hand flew to her hair band instantly and covered it, worried that the old man might steal it.

The old man sat on the left side of the bear rug and said, "Help yourselves, it kept me alive all this while living out here".

A few seconds later, the King spat his drink back into the cup, "What the hell? This isn't even hot, and it's definitely not chocolate!"

The man pointed out, "I said 'could you care for some hot chocolate', not 'would you care for some hot chocolate'.

The Queen silently drank. She recognized the taste as herbal tea, the raw kind. But she knew better than to complain after their four-day ordeal, and especially to calm her stomach after Heinz…

The King continued his rant, "Save the educational lecture for someone else, which is if anyone ever drops by".

"You're the first one, so thank you for listening"

The King slammed the cup onto the floor and stood up. "You must be insane, thinking you can speak about me as you wish"

The old man smiled cynically, "Oh yes I can. I'm not the only vagrant doing so in your kingdom. The plus point, I'm doing it directly unlike the rest"

The King muttered, "At least they know when to keep their mouths shut"

"And I know when to keep mine open"

The old man's rudeness and sarcasm was too much to bear without beating him to a pulp. In a harsh manner, the King tapped the Queen's shoulder roughly, "Let's go. I'd rather take my chances out there in the woods".

Once again, the old man spoke something which angered the King further, "You mean like your friend earlier, good luck with that".

"What do you know about – _wait, first us, then he's claiming he knows about Heinz, surely it can't be a coincidence –_ Heinz?"

"Heinz…Let me guess. He accompanied you for four days straight, both on the journey to the mountain and then on the mountain. Then, just an hour ago, he stayed back, sword in hand, and 15 wolves snapping at him, just to cover your escape. And it's all just to do what exactly?" He stroked his chin again

The King stared at him, open mouthed, "What are you talking about?" The Queen looked questioningly at the man too.

"It's something about the Queen right? You came to seek something of high importance to cure her of an affliction, an affliction that dangers her child and herself".

Now, they were frightened. The King closed the door and quickly asked, "But – but how?"

The man rambled on, "Why? I always know what's coming. Past, present, future

The Queen scooted backwards and accidentally bonked her head on the side of the table. While the King asked shakily, "Are you the soothsayer, Hemma Brunsson?"

The man's face contorted with annoyance, "I don't usually go by it. But yes, it's one of my names".

"One of your names, then –

The old man ignored him, "Anyways, I'm sure you have other matters that need your presence. So I'll just cut to the chase – He cleared his throat and said in a mock declaration tone – You will die, your eldest son will be born with the elemental gifts that he'll use to save or destroy the world, and everyone stays happy".

Before the King and Queen could utter angry retorts, the old man chuckled and raised his hands innocently, "Just kidding. Don't get your royal knickers in a twist"

With incredulousness, the King said, "You think it's funny, watching my wife suffer in agony because of that –

- thing?" The old man offered.

"You – the king lunged at the man, but the man remained calm as ever "Laughing at misery is for psychopaths. Not for people like me who intend to avert it"

The Queen held her stomach protectively, "What are you talking about? The King sat beside his wife, his gaze directed at the old man unblinking.

"I am what you seek. But I will not help you"

_Get to the point!_

"All in good time, King" The King simply blanched in response

The Queen mumbled, "But why?"

The old man shrugged, "My job is to just to tell what's coming, and not do anything about it"

"Will you just tell us what is going on?!" The King exploded.

The old man's voice suddenly became low and echoed in the King's ears, "Your fate will come sooner than you think".

"Wh-what?"

"You'll die, as soon as one your eldest son ascends the throne".

Resisting the urge to choke the old man, the King asked, "Weren't you joking?"

"Well now I'm not"

The Queen took a moment before mumbling, "He's a boy-

The King exploded again, "Are you for real?! He just predicted our deaths and you're worried about _that_!"

She coldly replied, "At least I'll die knowing it"

The old man, already having a headache, raised his hand to stop the King from throwing another temper tantrum. "Enough, I will not have my mind clouded by royal idiocy in a time like this"

"Well maybe I'll stop if you start talking!"

The old man shrugged, "Fine enough" He coughed before beginning, "Like I said, you will die when you first-born become the heir-apparent. But there's going to be a slight problem you'll have to deal with first"

"Which is?"

"Magic"

"Excuse me?"

The old man repeated, "You heard me. Magic"

"What does magic have to do with our son?"

"Not with him. _In him_"

Exasperated, the King threw his hands up, "Could you please stop talking in riddles? I don't even understand –

- My son has magic in him?"

The old man smiled, "You're getting warm, Queen"

"He will have magical powers. That's what you're saying?"

With a triumphant chortle, the old man said, "A mother does know best. Anyways - the man started to move his hands as if he's waving a spell – here's how it goes. He will be born as an Elemental, one of the rarest types of magical beings in the world".

"But what does that have to do with my affliction?"

The old man shook his head, "Nothing. You're not even sick one bit, and neither is your boy. And if you were going to ask for proof, I'm sure you felt your body being literally burned at a few choice sleepless nights, am I right?"

She gulped as the old man continued. "It's just a part of the birth process. Nothing to be concerned about since your boy is -

The King couldn't hold back and laughed sarcastically, "Are you for real? My son's some magical being like a troll or an elf or something like that?"

"This is no laughing matter" The old man said seriously. "Do you have any idea how powerful and dangerous this being – your son, is?"

"And we're supposed to believe you?"

The King's jaw dropped, and the Queen stared with wide open eyes as the fireball emerging from the hearth slowly formed shapes in front of them. At first, it looked irregular, but then it showed something humanoid moving its hands and fire came out of them. The 'fire-user' then directed its powers up into the air and it formed a flame sigil.

"Elementals are magical beings who wield the power of the elements. For some reason whatsoever that I do not know of, humans were chosen as vessels for this power. And your son is one of them, and he will wield fire"

The man added in an undertone, "Though unfortunately he is cursed with it"

The King asked shakily, "Cursed?"

The man nodded, "Long ago, one of your ancestors Dreyfus Halverson, the first and so-called king of the kingdom, was stupid enough to dabble with black magic to aid his needs"

The King felt his blade slip through his scabbard, "Impossible. Dreyfus never had any records of him dabbling with the occult!"

The man snapped his finger, "Precisely why it's called black magic"

Still tense, The King asked, "Can you prove it to us?"

With a snort, the man started narrating about the origins of that 'curse' and waved his hands about to show a rough fiery image of a teenage Dreyfus Halverson, the first King of Stormstad, kneeling down before a hooded man with sigils covering his clawed hands. The man placed his hand on Dreyfus's head, as if to bless him. At that point Dreyfus started screaming and writhing on the ground for a few seconds before getting up as a more twisted and powerful-looking version of himself, and the stranger was gone from sight.

The fiery images continue to show of Dreyfus's exploits as a mercenary for the next 18 years, who made his way to the top and learning how to be a leader in his own right. He later would come to the point where he gathered other mercenaries and thugs and rebels in his journey for power. Within a few years, his small group had turned into a dangerous and powerful army, led by him, and he started seizing control of a few settlements around the province and establishing himself as a lord.

The kingdom that held those settlements was known as Skarag, ruled by a brutal but crippled king whose name wasn't known. The king had sent his own forces to dispatch of the marauders, only to receive half of them decimated and the rest captured. But Dreyfus somehow wins the captured soldiers over and assuring them that their ruler's reign of terror would be over and he promises to lead them all to freedom from feudalism.

Within the next week, they dispatched off the king and Dreyfus established himself as the new one and renamed the kingdom 'Stormstad' (as a reference to how the kingdom itself was taken over by storm, and eventually becoming the storm), thus beginning the Halverson rule. Under him, the kingdom grew prosperous and rich after Dreyfus discovered several gem and precious metal mines in the caverns of Stormstad's hills and proved to be a visionary as he expanded the kingdom's borders and started naval transport to begin trade with other nations. His marauder army settled in with the other citizens peacefully, though with some minor conflicts. But Dreyfus was a great King who cared for both his people and his kingdom, and soon the people trusted and loved him.

But Dreyfus's fall would come after he sought for a wife. He fell in love and married a Danish lord's daughter while visiting the land, and was soon blessed with a child a few more years later.

Once day, he was sleeping with his wife and son in their quarters. And then he felt a strange presence in the room and woke up to find a figure standing out on his balcony. The figure beckoned him closer and Dreyfus realized what he feared was happening.

The hooded stranger had returned for his claim, and Dreyfus pleaded for it to not take his son away. The figure remained unwavering and moved for his child, leading Dreyfus to attack the man with his sword raised, only to have the sword through his stomach instead. The man looked at Dreyfus's dying form disdainfully and then decided not to take his child away, but instead curse the entire Halverson family line to have the parents to die in a horrible manner when their oldest child became the heir-apparent for 18 generations, and the kingdom would receive its downfall when the 18th regnant is crowned.

And with a fiery blast from his hands, he burned Dreyfus alive on the spot, and disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again.

The King could only stare with a feeling of dread creeping through his veins. He thought he knew about his family's history, until now…

"Any more questions, Eriksen?"

_He knows my name, surprise surprise. _"N-no. Mr. Brunsson"

The old man groaned, "Ugh. That name sounds stupider than I originally thought. Just call me 'sir' or 'soothsayer' will be enough".

"Yes sir. I mean soothsayer sir. Or is it just –

Ignoring the king's fumbling, the old man continued, "Your son faces a difficult future with these powers. Oh he'll be scared at first when he starts using these powers. But as he grows up, that's when you should start worrying".

The Queen asked, "What do you mean?"

"The power will only grow within him as he reaches adulthood"

"But… - the King paused – then he has to learn how to control it?

The man nodded, "Exactly. But that is a minor thing, unless you raise him and the rest of your children with proper care –

The Queen interjected, "Wait? There's more?" and stole a glance at her abdomen.

With a dismissive wave of his wrinkled hand, the man continued, "Two more, a boy and a girl. Now as I was saying, with proper care and devotion and a measurable mount of love, he'll remain on your good books…hopefully"

The King raised his hand, "May I ask a question? Since my son will wield these so-called powers - the old man flashed him an angry look – I mean, this magical powers, won't the people around him know about it too"

The old man shrugged, "That's up to you and your wife. But to answer your question, yes. Elemental magic is not so easy to hide, and it's not meant for that"

The Queen held her swollen belly again, "Not meant? But that would mean he must use it every time?"

"Not necessarily. If he has control over this gift, then there shouldn't any hassle"

The old man demonstrated it by making his fire-shapes look more complex and intricate just to transfix both the King and Queen in its beauty. Then the old man suddenly closed both of his fists, which made the fire-shapes burst into tiny streaks of flame which singed parts of the bear-rug and making the King and Queen yelp simultaneously.

He rubbed his hands and got up, "Now that I'm done with the history lesson, I guess it's time for you two to head home and leave this old soul alone"

Their reaction was instantaneous, the King was the first to speak, "But – No. We still have more questions".

The old man gazed out of his window, and absently said, "Make it quick. Dawn approaches, and I have urgent business to attend to"

The King glanced at his wife and asked, "Is the curse true?"

"I have already shown you, and now only fate will decide how it should take course"

"How and when are we going to die?"

The old man remained silent.

"This is no joke! We can't just leave our kids as orphans–

" – then make the most out of it before your time. Be the responsible parent, do what you think is right. But don't question the weavings of destiny, ever" The old man said calmly.

"Why us?"

The soothsayer absently replied, "Destiny has weaved you and your family in it. And boy does it have plans for you"

"And what of my eldest son, what has destiny planned for him?"

He turned his head towards the King, his gray eyes boring deep into him and sending chills down his spine. He echoed, "Even I can't tell nor decipher it. Your son's future is blurry beyond words, and it's not just because of your ancestor's mistake. But – he raised a finger - I can only tell this. Whatever your son does, there is always good and bad written all over it"

"What's more is that he can never run away from it. No matter how hard he tries, it will clamp onto him like a parasite, until his dying days"

The soothsayer's cryptic words without doubt will haunt the King and Queen for the rest of their lives. What's more to take after learning your first-born is born with powerful and ancient magic powers and him having a destructive pre-decided future.

Suddenly the hut's door was pounded loudly, startling the King and Queen. The old man muttered, "It seems we have a guest"

"Huh?"

"Humph. Leave my sight, and never come upon my house again"

The soothsayer walked into his still burning fireplace, much to the King and Queen's horror. But the old man closed his eyes peacefully and imploded into nothingness along with his flames, leaving the hut suddenly freezing cold.

It took them a moment to respond to the constant pounding on the door. The Queen warned her husband as he decided to open it, "Erik, be careful"

The King assured her, "After all this drama – he opened the door- what more could hit us".

He looked back at the open doorway, "What is it – Holy dingle berries!" The King kicked the moaning blood-covered cloaked figure when it reached out to him.

The Queen came running and gasped as she saw the body lying on the snow, "What the hell?"

The King held his hands up innocently, "A zombie tried to grab me"

The body mumbled, "I'm not dead yet…

"ACK! It's not dead!" The King took out his sword and put up a faux samurai pose. But the Queen stopped him and muttered, "It wouldn't hurt to check, would it?

He took the point and lightly kicked the fallen man. The man groaned and spat blood out, "Sorry for startling you…Your…Majesty"

"Heinz?!" Sheathing his sword, the King quickly helped his messenger up and apologized profusely. The Queen too helped him up and wiped his gore-smeared face with her handkerchief.

Heinz coughed, "So…how the meeting with your soothsayer went?"

The King and Queen glanced at each other, and the Queen mumbled, "Fine"

"Really? Because I thought I heard something about destiny and magic –

"Later. Right now, let's get out of these mountains and head home"

Heinz weakly agreed.

Suddenly as bright light emanated from the hut. The Queen called out, "Erik!" and the King and Heinz gasped.

As fast as a bullet, the light focused into a thin laser and it directed itself on the Queen's womb. A few seconds later, the womb glowed just as brightly as the light, and the soothsayer's voice rang out from inside the hut. "Good luck, King Eriksen, and Queen Sia. I'm forbidden from doing this, but I hope with this gift, your child may still have a chance for a better future.

Heinz sputtered, "Who is that?"

"Take care" And then the light in the womb glowed and a baby's gurgle could be heard.

The Queen, elation overcoming her surprise, "Erik, Heinz, did you hear that…?"

Heinz whispered, "Yeah".

The womb stopped glowing after a few seconds, and the King took a glance back at the hut (now with the door shut). He knew what he had to do next, and said, "Come on. I've had enough adventure for one day...

The spy muttered, "Four"

"Right, just checking you still fine there"

Heinz made a childlike whimper as the three of them walked towards the forest, "Of course I'm not fine. Besides the wolfie marks, you two have a lot of explaining to do when we're back home"

"Agreed, and uh Heinz".

"Mmm"

"What do think of the name – he glanced at the Queen, who smiled faintly at her husband – Alix?"

**A/N: So there you have it. Is it a good start to the story? Leave your reviews and I'll see what I can do next!**


	5. Chapter 1: First Timers

**A/N: Took me a while to figure out the geography, but I somehow managed to scrape through the important stuff and put together the entire kingdom. Hope you guys can visualise it just like I did. :)**

**I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Timers

8 years later…

Over the horizon, the sun illuminated its rays on the kingdom of Stormstad on a bright new morning. The kingdom extended from a gulf to a large hillside, and it was arranged in the Greek fashion, which was actually a complex mix of an acropolis and a port city with Swedish elements revolutionizing it thanks to the late fifth King Buford who was a genius architect and historian who helped to modernize the kingdom 's infrastructure and city planning.

The sands glinted like precious gems and the wafting smell of the sea never felt so amazing to look at. The yellow and orange painted the buildings and cobblestone streets alike with glowing hues as the entire kingdom slowly aroused from its slumber to begin a new day. Shops were opened, wares were being sold out, and the large port with an equally large number of ships docked in it suddenly had traders, merchants, and seaman alike bustling about the place. And all of this in just two hours!

In the midst of the morning rush, a young boy and his mother were busy getting groceries. While the mother was paying the grocer, the little boy, no older than 6, was excitedly bombarding her with innocent childish questions like 'what's the colors of the sands' and 'why's the sea so blue' and the most cutest one yet 'why does the grocer have a large moustache that covers half of his face like some super hairy monkey'

After paying the grocer (and receiving an annoyed glance from him), the mother shushed her child on their way back, "Daryl, you shouldn't say such things to people like that"

Daryl bit his finger, "But his moustache was SOOOOOO BIIIIGGGG! I just wanna know is its really human hair or the wigs those Englishmen always wear"

The mother burst out laughing at her child's response, "True, it was too obvious to ignore huh?"

The boy hopped and grinned in response.

"But, promise me you won't do something like that again"

Daryl understood his mother's words, "I know Momma. It was rude, I'm sorry". He flashed a bright smile.

"Glad you understand, little one"

Before Daryl could talk about breakfast, he let out a gasp and pointed at the large hill which overlooked the entire kingdom. "The castle, Momma, look! It looks amazing and awesome!"

The castle was indeed quite a sight to behold. It's Renaissance styled structure, and a beautiful painted and carved designs on its walls, along with an octagonal stone fortress that protected the castle perfectly that had towers mounted with deadly weapons of war and 70 foot tall walls, no enemy would dare come knocking on their door. The spires of the castle blended beautifully with the air and sometimes blinded the woman as she tried to gaze at them. She too, like her son, sometimes took a moment to just marvel at the castle's beauty.

Daryl asked, "Do you think we could live there someday?"

His mother hushed him, "Only time will tell, sweet pea".

The boy argued, "But it's so big and huge! I just wonder why the royal family gets to live there, instead of everyone else" He sulked after saying that.

His mother attempted to cheer him up, "Oh bother. They may have a big and wonderful castle, but I have a lovely adorable little munchkin here for a son" As she said so, she tickled Daryl until he was forced to stop sulking and instead giggled like crazy.

Daryl tried to stop his bouts of giggles, "Okay – Okay. I'll stop – eek!- sulking like a baby!"

"That's my boy. Now let's go home shall we"

But the 6 year old refused to budge, "No, not yet, you still haven't answered my question!"

The woman faked a sad voice, "Okay, fine. If I answer your question, will you come home?"

Daryl nodded. "And I want a croissant on the way back!"

After a chuckle she said, "Well, it's like this Daryl. The royals are just…special compared to the rest of us".

"Why?"

The woman pondered, "It's just them. They've earned it"

Still not satisfied, he prodded, "But how did they do it?"

"They do everything right, I suppose"

"What does it mean?"

They finally reached their house before the woman answered, "It means that, you have to possess these qualities in order to live nobly"

Daryl smiled brightly after a second, "So, if I practice these qualities, will I be able to –

His mother finished it, - yes you will".

"Like Papa?"

The woman stiffened, "Yes, or maybe even better than him"

Daryl jumped with glee, "I'm gonna do everything right from now on! And then we can finally –

The woman let her son ramble on and on with his dream. She knew how Daryl was when it comes to having big dreams, and no matter how crazy it sounded; she always supported him. But she couldn't help but wonder why couldn't Daryl act like a normal kid with normal dreams for once, instead of blabbering on and on with the castle and whatnot.

_Ugh,_ _the children must be right to the core disciplined, unlike mine –_

"Hey wait a minute?! You forgot the croissant you promised me!"

_Yep_. "No I didn't, I was just going to – whips out a croissant – buy one right now"

Daryl laughed.

Speaking of discipline, the royal family was really particular about it since it had 16 generations of well – mannered sovereigns and it had a long line of servants and soldiers who played it by the book. Nonsense was absolutely intolerable, and there was no one in the castle who dared to–

CRASH!

Okay maybe a few lackeys who -

BOOM!

A total coincidence, nothing to -

WOOHOOO!

Oh forget it…

The 8 year old black – haired boy in his pyjamas hung on the noisily swinging chandelier as he taunted another boy who was fuming at him from below.

"Let's see you catch me now, Stef!"

"It's Stefan you idiot!" And the dark – brown haired boy shoots a stone at his brother with his slingshot.

The black-haired boy laughed and jumped off the chandelier. With unfailing accuracy, he shoots a jet of fire from his finger which knocks the stone off course and it instead crashes into a large vase, instantly breaking it into a thousand pieces. The boy doesn't see that and lands with both his feet on the ground, safely.

Yes. You heard me, safely…

The brown – haired kid, Stefan cast a worried glance at the broken vase, "Oh snap. You just broke Momma's vase!"

His brother replied, "It was your stone"

"Load o' baloney, you shot it out!"

"I didn't mean to shoot it there!"

"You're so dead when she finds out"

"You mean, if she's find out?" The boy winked slyly

"Finds out what?" A new voice interjected.

The two boys suddenly come face to face with their father, who is keenly staring at them. And he didn't look happy.

He glanced over at the scattered pieces of china and muttered, "Your mother's vase, broken again?"

Alix sheepishly replied, "Sorry Papa".

The King rubbed his aching temples and recalled how his personal servant, Cyril, woke him and The Queen in a near hysteric voice. He wasn't particularly pleased with the rude wake-up call, since he was busy attending a late-night meeting with foreign dignitaries and royalty from other nations. But no, as a responsible father, he had to stop his two sons from causing the castle's daily 'morning rush' every, damn, time.

_"Oh what am I going to do with you two?"_ The King thought. Stefan pondered for a moment before saying, "But it's okay right? We'll just get a new one and -

- And what Stefan? Are you going to break that one too?"

Hurt, Stefan replied, "I didn't mean that Papa. I just thought –

The King silenced him with a hand, "Never mind it. Your mother will go ballistic once she finds out, so I suggest that you two – he snapped his fingers, and a maid carrying a broom and dustpan came in through the entrance and stopped before the King – start cleaning after your mess, now"

Before Stefan could protest, his father said, "And Ingrid here will make sure you finish it" With that, he walked out of the door mumbling some incoherent words.

Ingrid sweetly smiled at the two kids and handed them the cleaning utensils. Alix and Stefan shared a disgruntled glance before 'obediently' starting their work.

…

"So to say the whole routes from the province to the Northern Isles have been diminished thanks to those pirates and marauders. But that hardly matters compared to our trade partners in the South, they will have more than enough silver for our rocks".

The heavily built Russian wearing a pressed uniform that made his body bulge uncomfortably, replied to the King, "But your Highness, we have been friends with the North for almost 15 years. It would be unwise to just cut off ties with them so…easily?"

The King replied, "Klaus my friend. My kingdom has taken a toll while sending our primary goods on road and on sea to Lord Remus. More and more I have spent on guards and mercenaries – he sighed – and even better ships, and only a few of them has made it. In my opinion, it would be wise enough to remain with our two other close trading partners"

"But it wouldn't be enough, would it, My Lord?"

An albino-skinned man in a dark buttoned suit, long wavy hair, sitting just opposite the Russian, continued in his snaky voice, "Their currency isn't as highly valued as the North's, which makes it more difficult to purchase those fine silks from Corona. The ones your wife highly sought after these past few weeks"

"Don't remind me, Viktor" The King glanced at his minister.

He wondered if there was anyone else in the room that isn't as creepy-looking as his minister. Nope, not the dignitary of Wales, and not the snob prince of Stockholm, and definitely not the worried looking messenger of the Northern Isles. Viktor did know how to make any atmosphere in his meetings seem gloomier and serious, and he had a sense of authority close enough to a real monarch, which qualified him for the job as the King's Prime Minister when the King hired him after learning of his previous job as an honorary admiral of the Western Isles who explored the whole region of Scandinavia in his travels.

Plus, his knowledge was close to infinite and no matter what job he was assigned to, be it setting up meetings or training the army or even picking out criminal activity in the kingdom, he always get it done right down to the core, perfectly.

Sure, everyone was spooked with him and his weird accent, but he assured that he has a good heart, more or less.

Viktor sickly smiled, "Just wanted to kick a notch in that noggin' of yours. But are you really sure you wish to cut off ties with our richest trade partner, and risk losing our main silver export?"

Silent as a stone, and despite the other similar questions from the rest of the foreign officials, the King had his head down, deep in thought.

Finally after 5 minutes, the King muttered, "We have no choice. I can't lose any more of our granite and precious stones to those invaders -

Viktor nodded and addressed the messenger, "Well, you heard His Majesty. Send word to Lord Remus that Stormstad wishes to cut ties from it, permanently".

The messenger, no more than 20, stuttered, "But His Lordship is expecting good news –

Viktor glared menacingly at the boy, "Pity him then. But King Eriksen knows what's best for his kingdom compared to that reckless ruler of yours. And since when has he ever risked his hide for us?"

Everyone in the room was shocked at Viktor's blatant rudeness. But the messenger understood and quickly took his leave, with the minister's gaze bearing down on him as he went off.

An exasperated Klaus asked the King, "Erik, I hope you know what you're doing. Remus is already on thin ice with you and the Queen and after this he –

Getting up from his seat, the King said, "I'll deal with it, Klaus. Don't worry". He looked at everyone else in the room and announced dispersion before heading back to his study.

As he was walking and receiving respectful bows and curtsies from various maids and other servants, he pondered about his chances of having a suitable source to trade with after the Northern Isles.

_"I'll have Viktor run through the maps again. Maybe the crystals of Falkland would suffice…_

"Papa!"

The childish squeal was immediately greeted by the King when he sat down on his chair. He looked at his younger daughter showing a drawing on a paper, and he weakly smiled, "Aria, it looks lovely. But what is – he faltered – it?

The little brunette in a light pink dress replied, "It's a drawing of you and Momma!"

The crudely shaped crayon-coloured images resembling the King and the Queen, made him smile, "I see. Keep it up okay".

Aria nodded firmly and left the drawing on her father's cluttered table and asked him, "Where's Alix and Stefan? I'm bored and everyone's too busy to play with me!"

"Isn't Ingrid free?"

At the mention of the maid's name, Aria pouted, "She's busy with preparing the ball, remember?"

"Sorry little miss, Papa's busy with paperwork – he flashed a handful of documents – but Stefan should be with Momma".

"And Alix?"

The king hesitated. He wasn't too keen with the idea of letting her daughter play with his eldest son. After all, who isn't worried about sending off your kid to another one who wields dangerous fire-wielding powers?

"I don't know about him –

Aria nodded and pecked her father's cheek, "It's okay Papa. I'll just ask Stefan". And she hurried off with her tiny legs.

Momentarily, the thoughts about finding a new trade partner dissipated from the King's mind. Now he was thinking about he was going to cope with his daughter being overexcited with Alix's...gift, a thing that constantly worried him and the Queen for the past 8 years.

Alix was born two months after their meeting with the soothsayer. And was he quite a sight to behold when he was brought out in front of his parents.

The infant never cried when he was brought to the world, and he was glowing…literally. Just like the sun.

And when he opened his eyes, they were a startling blood red, an embodiment of some aftermath of destruction wrought upon humanity.

What's more was the fact that the prince didn't smile when he saw his parents. He only bit his lip toothlessly, and just stared at them.

As he grew up, he proved to be quite a silent one. Not wanting anything much in particular, just minding his own business as he played with his toys, solving his mathematics or drawing, or eating. Few things like music caught his eye, and thus he was gifted with a guitar from his parents, and of course, plush toys. Lots and lots of plush toys…

And for once, they were content, having him as their only child. Or so they thought…

Stefan came out second, a curious one with rusty brown hair and slight temperamental issues. And then there was the adorable Aria, the brunette with purple eyes like her mother, who was the center of everyone's attention…in both ways.

Both proved to be polar opposites of their older brother. While Stefan was well-mannered enough and fun-loving, he didn't like to be questioned nor scolded for his actions. If something like that ever happened, it would either end up with him sulking for a long period of time or throwing a tantrum at the spot as he saw fit.

Aria, on the other hand, was adventurous, sweet and optimistic. She technically lives for everyone to be happy and provides the castle with life and fun, although at the expense of royal mannerisms and her complete naivety. But one couldn't help smile when she tries her best to do the right thing.

They were just right for a family, and Alix was never happier to have a brother and a sister. it was all going to be alright, until –

Alix was just five when he had the flu (or dubbed the 'Flaming Cold' at that point), and it wouldn't go off for the whole week. What every person in the castle saw was that, the prince sneezed globules of fire at everything in sight. He was frightened beyond words, and his parents had acted quickly to learn the situation present, calmed down the castle staff and making them swear upon their lives to not reveal this incident to anyone. Luckily enough, no word of it was spread throughout the kingdom after they all had agreed until the prince's flu was cured.

After the prince was healthy (with a heaping amount of burnt tissues), the King had explained to his worried son that he wielded the power of fire. Alix was incredulous at this point and accidentally blasted his father's trading documents. Recalling what the soothsayer said, The King quickly calmed him down before he set his whole study ablaze and reassured him that everything will be alright. Alix, though reluctant, obediently followed his father's words.

They later explained how Alix was 'blessed' with elemental magic when he was born to their castle staff and hid the real story, knowing that the kingdom will revolt if they learn of it. Most of them claimed it to be a total abomination to the family, but the King held them all on their oaths and assured them that the prince will be just fine and he will learn to control his powers.

Apparently the only two people who weren't scared of it were obviously his two other siblings, who said it was 'cool' and 'amazing'.

As he grew, the prince learned the ropes of his magic while coping with royal life. So far, he's is still a fledgling with his magical ability, except that he's gotten a lot better in it, like creating shapes fiery artworks and the occasional singe on every object in his sight.

Despite Alix's assurance that he's got his magical powers under control, minus the fact he made the temperature increase thanks to his nervousness, his parents remained wary but not fearful towards their son, and they hoped that he'll finally gain control of his 'gift'.

But then again, what was he going to do with him?

A gentle rap on the door, stirred the King from his thoughts.

"Erik? Care to explain the whole broken-vase-incident?"

"Um… about that…


	6. Chapter 2: Childish Curiosities

**A little sister-brother fluff here between Alix and Aria. :)**

**A/N: I do not own Frozen...(Oh God why?)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Childish Curiosities

Alix sulked as he recalled the earlier incident six hours ago. His mother came in with a scowl as she surveyed what he and Stefan did to her precious Chinese vase. She wasn't necessarily strict when it came to dealing with her kids, except for her vase. Nobody ever touched that, no one…

The silently received another long tirade before finally being grounded, the very bane of their existence apparently after Stefan kindly broke a glass orb while storming off, while Alix remained muted and retired to his quarters.

But like every 8 year old, he got bored quickly just sitting there and staring at the clouds. Might as well play with magic instead, he thought.

Slowly and steadily...

His hands moving accordingly and gracefully as possible, the fireball in front of him slowly started to mould into a roughly shaped rose. Alix grimaced when his fingers refused to follow his exact orders, making him lose concentration and the rose starting to dissipate. Noticing this, he squeezed his hands into fists and the rose exploded in all directions harmlessly.

He mumbled, "I'll never get it right"

Suddenly his room door made tiny rapping sounds, and a cute voice called out, "Alix! Do you wanna make a sandman?"

Her brother groaned, "Aria, that doesn't even make sense"

The door opened and Aria peeked. She smiled winningly and said, "I know, but I'm just wondering if you wanted to play".

Alix got up from his bed and said, "I can't play now Aria. I'm busy"

She came in the room and started to jump on his bed. "You said that yesterday! And then the day before that, and the day before that the day before that, and the day -

_God, getting rid of her is harder than learning how to control my powers._

With obvious annoyance, Alix said, "Aria, please...

The little girl stopped jumping and propped her chin with both hands and gave her brother one of her super-cute pleading looks. Her brown eyes widened into saucers and she asked, "Puh-leeease!"

Attempting to hide his smile at his sister's antics and with a false cold tone, "No"

The little princess took the hint, "Okay...", and got off the bed and walked slowly out of the room. She was sniffling back tears as she did so, leaving Alix feeling even guiltier than before. He hated to see his little sister feel so down and dejected, since she was the beacon of joy of their family and the castle. And her hyperactivity has always given him a reason to cheer up at every gloomy day.

Well maybe not this one...

He materialized another fireball and tried to shape it again, but this one refused to obey his commands and remained motionless. Disgruntled, he slammed his fist on the floor and making the fireball explode directly in his face. The flames passed through him threateningly and he yelped.

"Alix!"

His sister's jaw slacked with shock as she saw what happened. He groaned, waiting for her to scream -

"That was cool!"

_Oh this is bad._

She went over and said, "Do it again! Please - pretty pretty please!"

The prince attempted to calm her down, "Aria, it's not as easy as it looks -

"Bull! I wanna see it now!"

_Is the cursing even necessary?_

"If you don't show me that again. I'm telling -

"Okay okay, I get it!"

Alix closed his eyes and tried to channel his powers out. He didn't get that tingly sensation whenever his powers were present.

_Concentrate...why does it have to be difficult, UGH, I hate it so much!_

As soon as the frustrating thought entered his head, a beautiful fiery rose pattern formed in his palm. He was oblivious too it until Aria gawked, "OOOOOOOH...

He opened his eyes to see his creation, and weirdly (he thought), managed to retain the pattern. With a wave of his hand, he made the pattern swirl about in his room in harmless flaming tendrils, which excited his sister further. She exclaimed, "Wicked...Momma and Papa will be-

Hearing his parents being mentioned instantly made the tendrils of fire disappear. Alix stopped her before she could run off, "No! They shouldn't know about this, ever!"

"But why?"

He hesitated, "I'll get into big trouble...

In an overconfident tone which surprised him, she assured, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!" And she hugged her brother tightly before leaving the room.

…

"Maid, what be your name?"

The maid hesitantly replied, "Callie"

Viktor peered low enough to look at the small woman about a foot and a half shorter than him. He gave his signature 'Death Glare' and the maid gulped several times in succession.

He pointed at the basket filled with dirty laundry in her hands, "Laundry duty?"

The maid nodded.

Just for the fun of it, Viktor did a once over of the maid and left her as pale as the sheets in the basket. "Be off, or you'll be fired for procrastination", he ordered in a bored tone.

"Y-Yes sir Viktor, Viktor sir" The maid broke and hurriedly ran off.

Viktor muttered, "Predictable". And he chuckled softly.

"C'mon Alix. Do it again!"

"A'right missy Aria"

The giggling and laughing in the prince's room made Viktor stop in his tracks. He remembered that Alix was supposed to be grounded and forbidden from doing anything that just…being in his room, but yet he was distracted momentarily from his earlier habit of scolding another maid who was heavily laden with chores and peeked his eye into the keyhole of Alix's room door. What he saw in that tiny keyhole made him smile with contempt and glee.

"Well well, looks like the prince isn't being silent is he?"

He chuckled again, "They'll love to hear this"

"Hear what?"

The question breathed on his ear threw Viktor off balance, literally. A surprised Heinz laughed and helped Viktor up, but he slapped his hand away rudely and got up on his own. He then looked venomously at the King's spy/messenger, "What are you doing here?"

Heinz shrugged, "Just wanted to check on the prince. That's all".

With narrowed eyes, Viktor said, "Well they're both fine and keenly enjoying themselves. Now excuse me will you –

"Whoa hang on" Heinz's ear twitched and he gestured at Alix's room. "Isn't that Princess Aria giggling?"

"Good sense of hearing, messenger" Viktor replied sarcastically this time. "Now will you excuse me to report this matter to the King?"

Heinz chuckled like Viktor just said a punch line to a joke, which was something that Viktor never did before. "Good one there Viktor. But I'm sure those two munchkins aren't causing much harm now are they?"

Once again in a sarcastic manner, Viktor replied, "Forgot the broken vase?"

"Broken vase?"

Viktor shook his head, "Never mind", and walked off brusquely.

"Hey! What broken vase? What'd I miss?"

His voice bounced off the wall without a reply.

He mumbled, "Geez, what's his problem? It's not every day that I'm here ordering about like – he put up a falsetto of Viktor's voice – telling the maids to do this and being minister to the King that".

"Ooh and let's not forget about the silly remarks I make about the candy in the kitchen and me being creepiness overload–

"Umm…Uncle Heinz, you feeling okay?"

In the middle of an outstretched hand and an overly stuck up pose resembling an opera singer, Heinz's eyes looked downwards and saw the princess staring at him with curious eyes.

"Awkward", he mumbled to himself.

…

Night time…

Dinner passed by normally. Aria was as usual, was the most boisterous in the table and food frequently flew out her mouth and it hit Stefan and Alix's face just opposite of her.

"And then we made a tiny wittle pony made out of sticks and glue!"

The Queen, trying to feed the princess with a spoonful of broth, said, "That's nice dear. Now let me – she grunted – put this in your wittle mouth!"

She breathed out a successful gasp as the spoon finally went in Aria's mouth, and she sucked the broth nosily.

The King couldn't stop chuckling at his wife and Aria, and Alix was stifling and squirming trying to control his laughter and dodging chewed up fish. But Stefan just ate his dinner with silence, doing his best to keep out of the family conversation.

"Aria, as a princess, you shouldn't talk with your mouthful"

"'hy" Aria replied.

"Because it's rude and – her father tried not to laugh – indecent" The King advised.

Aria saluted with her free hand, "Yes Paps!"

The King nodded and glanced at Alix, who only smiled at his father, and then at Stefan who was finishing his plate quickly, including the vegetables…

Genuinely surprised, the King asked, "Son? Is it just me or are you actually eating your vegetables?" He knew that he hated it more than anything else in the world.

Stefan laid a stray look on his father and said, "You'd scold me if I didn't", and swallowed another piece of celery.

The Queen added while putting another spoon of food in her daughter's mouth, "Well that's certainly an improvement in you"

He mumbled sullenly, "Of course Momma".

Stefan's behavior right now was new to the table. He was a little bit like Aria too most of the time, but he was actually acting like a prince on a table! Well, a really sad and upset one actually…The King noticed it and asked, "Are you stilled angry about this morning?"

His little hands clenched at the mention of it, but he replied, "No Papa. I deserved it"

The pessimistic reply had the Queen's attention. She felt guilty for screaming her head off at her sons earlier this morning, but now she was worried that it might have affected them deeper than one would've originally thought, "Stefan, I'm sorry if –

"It's okay Momma. I'll just go to bed now" Stefan wiped a drop of gravy on his chin and left the table promptly, his head bent low.

Almost instantly, gloom filled the table, and Aria stopped talking with her mouthful. The Queen whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him about that vase. It's fixable, after all".

"Is big brother Stefan okay?"

The King assured her, "He'll be fine, Aria". _Hopefully_

Alix asked, "Are we still grounded?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I and your mother should have a talk with Stefan".

With that, the rest of dinner was passed in silence.

…

"Tuck me in! C'mon Momma, hurry up or I'll be –

"Not this time, you little runt!" The Queen struggled and changed her daughter out of her pink dress for a peach colored nightgown. However, before she could pick her daughter up, she ran out of the changing screen, giggling hysterically, only to be caught in her father's strong arms a few seconds later.

The King smiled and held her daughter up, "Failed again".

Aria too smiled and said, "I'll try next time, like you always said!"

The King nodded and tucked his little princess in, "We'll see about that"

The princess hugged her teddy bear and asked gleefully, "Bed-time story. Please…"

This time, the King didn't smile at his daughter's usual night-time prodder. He shuffled slightly beside his daughter and glanced at the Queen, who has taken up a spot opposite him on their daughter's bed. The Queen nodded and asked, "Aria. Let's not have a bed-time story today".

Aria pouted, "But why? I'm not going to sleep unless you tell me one now!"

"Calm down, Aria. It's just something important we have to talk about"

Aria crossed her arms and looked at her parents crossly. "What's more important than slaying evil dragons and the prince saving the princess?"

The King replied, "Saving the princess from the prince with powers of a dragon?"

"Huh? You mean big brother Alix? But what did he do to the princess?"

The king scratched his stubble, "I'm not telling you a story Aria. I'm talking about you making playing with Alix this afternoon"

She pretended not to understand her father and remained muted.

The Queen asked sternly, "Being silent isn't going to help you. Viktor told us what he saw".

Aria knew in her 4 year-old head that lying would only provoke the issue. She threw her hands up and admitted, "Okay, I did play with Alix. And he showed me more of his fire-power tricks"

Hearing it, the Queen's jaw clenched, as she did every time when she hears of Alix playing with his sister. The more specific term would be _endangering_, but the Queen refused to think that way.

How would Alix in all his life ever hurt his little sister?

"But it's okay now. He's gotten a lot better in it!"

Her father began, "Aria, I don't think –

"You should've been there! Alix made such wonderful shapes and he even made a rose"

The King looked deeply into his daughter's eyes, seeking confirmation at her sudden defense to her brother. Aria tried her best not to blink at her excited outburst and looked hopefully back at her father. She knew her parents would forbid her from playing with her magic-wielding brother again if they knew she was lying.

Finally what felt like a long minute, The King finally patted his daughter's head and kissed her forehead and then lightly held her cheeks and said softly, "I hope you're telling the truth, Aria".

Aria nodded, "I am Papa. I swear"

The King bit his lip and left the room with the Queen. After closing the door, the Queen made her move.

"How sure are you?"

The King was holding his breath, "Aria has never lied before, not yet at least"

"And frankly, what she said is true, somehow…

The Queen raised her eyebrow, "Erik. How long have we known each other? I mean seriously, you can't keep things like this away from me –

He snapped, "I'm not! Don't you care for them as much as I do?"

The Queen, visibly hurt, "Of course I am! It's just that I'm scared…

"Of Alix's powers?"

She nodded shakily and added, "Not just that. About what that old man said –

The King stopped in his tracks, and faced the Queen directly. He finally released his held up breath and attempted false bravery, "That will come later. Right now, we should – he choked – do our best as parents and prepare these kids for the world"

The Queen rested her head on her husband's shoulder and muttered, "I'm sorry. It's just –

Locking her into an embrace, the King stroked her hair with his free hand, "We'll be fine, I promise".

The two sad souls were only noticed by a solitary little brown-haired figure clad in his pyjamas, hiding in the shadows. He scowled at the both of them and scampered off silently, with jealousy inflaming its evil roots in his still young and innocent mind.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Friend in Need

**A/N: And now for a little peek to the second brother and his new friend. **

**I do not and cannot own Frozen, ever. :(**

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Friend In Need

"No no, little Stefan, the words end with virtut"

Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Virtut, not mauris?"

His Spanish teacher nodded, "Si', it completes the sentence of saying 'the kings of great virtue, not the kings of great um…poop"

Stefan mumbled, "Oh right…" With a surly look, he rectified his mistake and the man nodded with approval.

The little prince looked out of the window and saw the clouds gathering in the sky. He wondered when this day was going to end, since he absolutely hated Latin classes. Despite the kind and good-natured teacher, Stefan just wanted to wander about in the castle doing his mischief, if only that was possible…

It had been a few weeks since that incident with his mother's vase and the gloomy dinner, or so what he thinks, and so far he has remained as the 'spare'.

Don't get the picture? His parents completely forgot about having a chat with him that night, and technically there were ignoring him, except for making sure there is no delinquency reports and making sure he attends his classes – particularly his most hated one – and most importantly, keeping his distance away from his older brother until he can learn to control himself.

These weren't the kind of things one should impose on a six year old boy. Stefan's mind raged on with silent agony as each boring day passed on and on without any slight deviation to it.

_If only there was someone out there who understands me…_

"Prince, is something the matter?"

Momentarily out of dreamland, Stefan replied, "N-No, sir. I'm just not feeling too good"

The man looked pitifully at him, "You sure? You've not been okay for le' past few days, and it's becoming a big issue now between us".

"Are your parents fine with you?"

Stefan weakly nodded, "They're just busy, Iker sir. Really busy…" He emphasized the last word.

Iker sighed, "I guess, I'll just adjourn today's class then –

Stefan was already out even before he finished his sentence. And poor Iker started to wonder what had happened to the Stefan he once knew. The one who always slept in his classes and the one who loved to create mayhem…

...

He hummed a slow tune to himself as he wandered alone in the hallways.

_Come together like a foot in a shoe. _Likewise, he hopped out of his little shoes, and hopped back into them.

_Only this time I stuck a foot in my mouth_

_Thinking and acting all in vain_

In accordance to that, he knocked over a suit of armor and stole a bun in the kitchen. As he gobbled down the creamy morsel, he decided to have a little bit more fun and released a few horses in the castle's stables. What he heard next as he hid behind the walls was panicking soldiers and a few frightened servants scrambling to put them back.

But no, no one had noticed him doing it…

_Knocking over anyone that stands in my way_ He absently knocked a maid carrying a pail of water and she splashed a finely suited man, leaving him drenched and the maid open-mouthed with shock.

_Sometimes I need to apologize._ Stefan raised his hands innocently

_Sometimes I need to admit that I ain't right._ He did a half-jig all the way back to the castle, ignoring everyone's curious stares.

_Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut, or only say hello_

Stefan greeted the castle's middle-aged army general with a simple hello.

"Hello prince! My you look jolly happy today!" The general said and patted Stefan before strutting off.

Stefan groaned and sung out in the empty hallway_, Sometimes I still feel I'm walking alone_

He glanced into a half opened door and saw his elder brother and sister playing merrily in the Throne Room, unknown to anyone but a few amused guards. Alix was creating an animal made entirely out of fire, and the red-hot bunnies just scampered around the room, without harming anyone or anything in their way. Aria laughed gleefully and hugged a fire-bunny to her chest.

Oh did he felt like joining them –

"Little prince, where do you think you're going?"

The unmistakable taunting sound made him shiver. Slowly his gaze turned from his happy siblings to a pair of black-irises. Not daring to gasp, he ran off as fast as he could from the place and buried himself in his bed-sheets.

He mumbled to himself, "Latin dunderheads, where did he come from?"

"Calm down, Stef. Just calm down – wait?! Did I just call myself Stef? Damn it, Alix. I'll get you later for this…

"_Itsy bitsy Stefan went out to see his kin"_

The dark voice made Stefan held his breath and his blankets tighter.

"_Out came Viktor and scared the kid off"_

A low chuckling was heard as Stefan's room door was being opened. The hard sound of studded leather and marble echoed, and it sounded closer and closer and closer…

Stefan closed his eyes and hoped for the worst.

_"Out came the sun and blinded Stefan's eyes"_

_"And itsy bitsy Stefan is still scared of me instead"_

At that moment, sunlight flooded across the room and Stefan's covers were yanked off. Viktor smiled sweetly (sort of) and asked, "Well well, looks like I found you"

He remained muted in front of the minister.

"Cat got your tongue? Ain't happy to see old Vicky here?"

Stefan pursed his lips in response and only heard himself breathing through his nostrils.

Viktor chuckled and opened Stefan's balcony doors. He sniffed the air and said serenely, "It's such a lovely day, you know. Such a pity, you're not here to marvel it". He continued staring outside the balcony

Curiosity did not manage to overcome his fear of the minister, but it did made him peek over to make sure that Viktor was still looking out…and not in –

Suddenly, Viktor swiveled his head like an owl and glanced at Stefan with his 'Death Glare', making the prince yelp and falling out of his bed with a loud thump. The minister chuckled and went over to help the prince up, "You okay?"

Stefan nodded and wiped the dirt off his shirt. "Y-y-yes, Mr. Viktor"

The minister waved a hand in annoyance, "Oh bah with the formalities. Just call me Vik".

"Bu-but why, won't you be angry?"

Viktor gave a long hard look, "Just say it"

"Say what?"

"My nickname, obviously"

"Vik?" Stefan closed his mouth, wondering why it flied out in the first place.

Viktor patted the boy's shoulder, "Atta boy. By the way – he gave a questioning look – what were you doing there earlier. Singing and dancing in the hallways"

_Oh snap, is he going to –_

"Strangely it amuses me. And my do I like to be amused once in a while".

_What the – He likes singing and dancing?_

"Um…you like to sing and dance – Stefan hesitated – Vik?"

The minister gave a sarcastic reply, "Did you really think I was some living gothic artwork mooning about in the castle hallways?"

"N-no sir, it's just that –

"Just what?"

"I did think you were that. Creepy and scary and all that"

Viktor burst out laughing, which surprised the little prince even more, seeing this side of Viktor he had never seen before. He thought to himself, "_First me being moony, and our minister can laugh?"_

Between peals of laughter, Viktor exclaimed, "Little prince. A brave one you are indeed!" He then clapped the prince's back and led him to his balcony. He asked, "Tell me what you see?"

Stefan did so and his eyes fell upon the entire kingdom of Stormstad. The ships looked like slow water beast floating on water, and the citizens looked like ants, and nearly half the castle was shadowed by the fortress.

He thought carefully before saying, "I see…the kingdom"

Viktor nodded briefly and repeated, "Yes yes. I can see that too, but tell me what do you really see?"

_Maybe he'll prefer something random_; Stefan thought and pointed at one of the fortress's towers. He said, "Okay…I actually saw that"

Viktor squinted and grimaced as the guard on that tower poured some water out of his post. The water splashed a marching troop of soldiers and they all started to shout and cause a scene in that place.

"Yikes. It's just water, right?"

Viktor shook his head.

"Then what is – no wait! I know it, it's – Stefan laughed hysterically and started rolling on the floor.

Viktor muttered, "I'm afraid so"

"He – he just did it right there?! Oh my God, it's just too – funny!" The prince started to run out of air.

The minister suddenly switched back into his cryptic voice, "I'll have him strung up and hanged for it, whaddya say?"

The prince stopped laughing instantly and got up. He looked at Viktor and shakily mumbled, "Huh?"

Viktor held out his fingers one by one, "He was drinking on the job, violated castle rules, and it was all deliberate"

Now he was scared of the minister again.

Noticing the prince's worried look, the minister gave him a somber look in return and said, "Calm down. It's the rules after all, just like how you here are forbidden from playing with your brother".

Chagrinned, Stefan rudely replied, "Don't remind me"

Ignoring the rudeness, Viktor sat on top of the railing and looked at the sun, enjoying its warmth on his face. Stefan just blinked at the minister strange behavior, still indecipherable for the past 30 minutes he's been here with him. One moment he's being nice to him, and then he's suggesting to hang an insubordinate guard, and now he's enjoying the warmth of the sun…

_What's with this guy?_

Then the minister said something completely out of the blue.

"That's what a king should have, the capability for accepting rules as they are and – Viktor winked slyly – a kingdom"

Stefan was confused and remained oblivious to Viktor's words. He took up a seat next to the minister, his earlier fear of the minister disappearing completely.

The minister rested his hands on the smooth marble and said, "Your parents are doing it for a reason. You know the part about keeping you off your brother's radar. From what I think, it's an important part of grooming one of you three here to be the next heir of the throne"

The words had its desired effect that Viktor wanted. Stefan whispered after taking the info in, "You mean, I'll be a king someday…?"

The minister ruffled the boy's hair and replied, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we? I said 'one of you', not 'you'".

Stefan whined, "Oh come on!"

Viktor laughed again, "Peace little one. If you can prove yourself worthy, then maybe your chance will come".

He looked at the minister with big bronze hopeful eyes, "Y-you actually think so?"

The minister brushed back his bangs and chirped like a bird, and a blue jay flew out of the rooftops on the prince's room and settled on Viktor's shoulder. He asked, "Prince, do you know what bird is this?"

Stefan looked at the bird long and hard, and replied, "A blue jay right?"

"Smart. Do you know what this bird signifies?"

The prince shook his head.

The bird hopped and settled its tiny claws onto Viktor's finger. Viktor then said, "This little creature here signifies the proper use of power. Likewise, a king should be like a blue jay, always knowing how to handle things in the best way possible".

The minister then allowed the bird to stand on Stefan's head. At first, it felt ticklish and a little scary for the prince, and the bird threatened to fly off in annoyance.

Viktor calmed the prince, "Relax". And when Stefan did so, the bird cooed and sat on his head.

The prince beamed, "He likes me"

"No, he is merely getting used to you. Liking you, on the other hand, is a whole different story"

Stefan asked, "How?"

"Snap your finger. And see what happens"

Stefan obediently did so, and the bird promptly flew off, leaving the prince suddenly dejected.

Viktor patted Stefan's shoulder and assured, "It'll come back, provided you know how to call it, and care for it".

Stefan blinked, "But I don't know"

"I'll teach you"

The three words surprised the prince beyond belief. No one, besides his parents have ever taught him anything about living as a prince. And now, the minister that once scared him is offering to teach him how to call a bird!

Could this day get any weirder?

Viktor looked at his watch, "Oh dear. I must go now"

Almost immediately, the prince held Viktor's hand, another new experience for him. He hesitated, "Vik, thanks. For the company and the fun stuff you showed me"

Viktor knelt down until his face was level with the prince, "All in a day's work, prince. Or should I say, Your Majesty?"

Stefan stuttered, "Wait what?"

Viktor winked again and left the room with a smile, leaving the prince at odds whether to giggle or to frown.

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics to 'Walking Alone' are owned by Green Day, not me**

**Read and review!**


End file.
